Over the years accessories for golfers have increased. Accessories such as gloves, ball markers, and divot repair tools have become more common accessories to a golfer playing a course. Normally, golfers have tucked gloves into their pockets which has caused problems. Gloves tend to become dirty with use and can soil the clothing of the golfer. Additionally, the gloves can be wet from falling on the ground and further compound the problem of soiling the golfer""s clothing. Finally, loosely fitting gloves into a rear pocket can end up with the glove falling out of the pocket and becoming lost. Thus, it is not desirable to stuff golf gloves, especially expensive leather golf gloves into one""s pockets.
Other accessories such as ball markers and divot repair tools also end up being stuffed in one""s pockets, and causing similar problems where these other accessories can soil clothing, puncture clothing, and further become lost over time by falling out of the pockets.
Other sports such as racquetball, bowling, handball, baseball, bicycling, football, and the like, also use gloves, and have similar problems as those described above.
The inventors are aware of several U.S. Patents that attempt to store gloves. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,862 to Clayton; U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,373 to Taylor; U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,925 to McGee and U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,530 to Antczak. However, these devices fail to store any other types of accessories. Furthermore, all of the patents cited above are generally too large and/or cumbersome and/or impractical to be stored entirely in a single pant""s pocket. These devices could tear the fabric in a pant""s pocket and even poke and injure the user. While Taylor appears to be the smallest device, this device requires the use of a magnet which can cause additional problems. For example, a magnet could easily demagnetize any credit cards and/or magnetic strip cards being carried in one""s pocket by a golfer.
Two other patents attempt to store different accessories besides gloves. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,530 to Antczak et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,911 to Freer. However, these devices also appear to be large and cumbersome to use, as well as being unattractive eyesores when hanging from a golfer""s pockets, and cannot be stored inside one""s pocket. Additionally, other problems exist with these patents. For example, both Antczak and Freer allow for a divot tool to be separately attached to their device. This separate attached divot tool would be capable of easily falling off and becoming lost overtime.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above-cited problems in the prior art.
A primary object of the subject invention is to provide a simple, small and effective clip holder for temporarily holding accessories such as gloves onto a pants pocket or belt.
The secondary object of the subject invention is to provide a clip holder for attachment to a pants pocket or belt that can also be used as a divot repair tool and ball marker.
The third objective of the subject invention is to provide a clip holder for attaching gloves outside of a pocket or belt that has built on tools for other golf applications.
The fourth objective of the subject invention is to provide a clip holder for temporarily attaching golf accessories thereon, that when not used can also be used inside the pocket for other applications such as being used as a money type clip.
The fifth objective of the subject invention is to provide a clip holder for supporting sports accessories outside of a pocket or belt,
The sixth objective of the subject invention is to provide a clip holder for supporting sports accessories that can simply and easily be inserted into a person""s pocket without damaging (ripping, tearing, and the like) the person""s pocket.
The seventh objective of the subject invention is to provide a clip holder for supporting sports accessories that can simply and easily be inserted into a person""s pocket without sticking into and/or causing injury to the person.
Preferred embodiments of clip-device for golf accessories includes a first flange, a first fastener such as but not limited to hook and loop fasteners attached to an exterior portion of the first flange, a second flange, and a bent edge for attaching the first flange and to the second flange together in a substantially sandwich configuration to form a rigid clip, where golf accessories such as gloves, and towels having fasteners such as hook and loop fasteners can easily be attachable and detachable from the first fastener on the clip-device. The flanges can have rounded edges and lower concave exterior portions back to back to one another. On interior sides of the flanges can be gripping members that allow the clip-device to snugly and easily clip about planar materials, such as but not limited to pant""s pockets, shirt pockets, belts, straps, and the like.
The flanges can include indicia engraved into and/or punched into a face portion of at least an exterior side of the first flange, and the second flange. The indicia can also be engraved into and/or punched into the exterior-facing fastener on the clip-device. A second embodiment allows for golf tools such a ball marker to be easily attachable and detachable to one of the flanges. For example, a stem portion of a ball marker can slide into a groove on one of the flanges, or snap into a slot on one of the flanges.
A third embodiment can include a tool, such as but not limited to a divot repair tool built into an edge of one of the flanges. The built-in tool can be used with or without the removable tool.
The invention can have additional utility such as being used as a money clip, and the like.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment which is illustrated schematically in the accompanying drawings.